


These Hands Stained Red From The Times That I've Killed You

by CuddleMonsterLab



Series: If We Cut Out The Bad Well Then We'd Have Nothing Left [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, M/M, Unrequited Love, blood briefly mentioned, sex briefly mentioned, sollux POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddleMonsterLab/pseuds/CuddleMonsterLab
Summary: "You really hate it. You hate the kismesis relationship you have going on with Eridan."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yo yo yo I finally finished editing Sollux's pov. Sorry for the delay. 
> 
>  
> 
> Tittle from Drowning Lessons by my chemical romance
> 
> Edit: I was looking through my fics and I realized that this isn't separated into paragraphs so I fixed it and did a little more editing. Also I'm not to sure if I'm gonna make a happy ending sequel since I'm not happy with this fic and eridan's POV.

You hate it. You hated it so much. The kismesis relationship you have going on with Eridan. You hate it because you no longer despise him with a burning passion like you once did, the black feeling you felt were gone replaced with more strong red feelings. 

When you and Eridan first became kismesis you didn't really hate him all that much you just thought he was annoying, some that was fun to tease and mess around with. 

But as your relationship went on you began to hate him so much you couldn't stand it. You wanted to slap and punch him, bash something over his head, you wanted to rip him apart and leave him to bleed out and die. At the time you were definitely sure he wanted to do the same to you. 

You're not sure when you started to feel red feelings for him, when the black began to fade away and the red began to form, but it hit you hard when you realized it. Maybe it was when you saw him talking with Feferi, and he would scrunch up his nose and let out the most adorable giggles you've ever heard. When you were able to see his sweet and softer side, and not the stuck up bitch side he always seemed to act like. 

That is when you think you started to wonder what it would be like to hold him and whisper kind things to each other, instead of punching, kicking, and yell vicious things at each other. What it would be like to kiss him softly while running your hands up and down his back or even his side, instead of scratching up his back, roughly kissing and biting at his lips until they were bleeding and seemed to be covered in blood. What it would be like to have more gentle meaningful pailing, instead of the rough meaningless fucking you always do. You wondered what it was like to make him smile and many even laugh, you wondered what it would be like to treat each other more nice and gentle.

You were so angry at yourself for feeling that way, because he was your kismesis the one person you should down right despise, the only feeling you should ever feel for him is black. You hate it because you know he would never feel the same deep red feelings you feel for him, and it made your anger worse. 

You started to take the anger you felt for yourself out on him. You started to treat him worse than you ever did. You weren't as careful with him than you once were, you would show no mercy what so ever when you and Eridan would fight. You would get all your rage out with the situation. You would leave him bloody, covered in bruises and barely able to move, well yourself only had a few cuts and bruises and feeling kinda sore. 

When you and Eridan hate fucked you know you make him feel more pain than pleasure. When the fucking was over you would always try to leave him immediately, not even sparing him a single glance. It's because you couldn't stand being around Eridan when you and him weren't fighting or fucking, because it would make you remember the red feeling that started to bloom, it would start to make you feel awful about hurting him, it made you want to comfort and care for him, it wanted to make you show your true feelings for him, your red feelings that you felt for him. 

And you knew all you would get in return was discussed rejection and a reminder that he would never love you, would never feel the red feelings you felt for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I got one more fic to write which Eridan and Sollux will get into a red relationship. And I'm also writing another erisol fic.


End file.
